The Only Love Worth Having
by jacobn
Summary: Mackenzie and Will are in love. But neither will admit to it. Mackenzie is always taking care of business and Will. But what happens when she forgets to take care of herself?
1. Chapter 1

**This is short - I know! :/ I'm hoping to get more done soon, I was so excited to get this out there and to see what you guys think. Let me know!**

Mackenzie McHale sat alone in her office for a moment. She had the morning rundown in a few minutes and she had to pull herself together before she left the confines of her space.  
She knew that she should have called in sick. Taken the day to rest. After all, that's how this all happened in the first place, she assumed. Mackenzie started to feel off about two days ago, but brushed it off without thinking twice. Today, it was the worst that it has ever been.  
Mackenzie sneezed. She reached for the tissue to wipe her already red and swollen nose before walking across the bullpen to he meeting room.

"You look like shit." Will said nonchalantly from the other side of the table.

"Thank you, Will." Mackenzie replied. She knew she looked horrible, if she looked at all like she felt.

"You should go home. I can handle this." Jim stood up and spoke quietly to her.

"But-" Mackenzie held up her hand.

"Seriously." Jim pressed. He had his back to the group of 10 people that all stared at the duo.

"Okay." She handed over the papers, shoulders slumping. "Send me a full report in a few hours."

"Got it." Jim took the papers from her and ushered her out the door.

"I'm going to go check on her." Will followed.

Back in her office, Mackenzie sat in her chair. She should've fought Jim harder, she could stay.

"Mac," Will walked into her office without knocking. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just an allergy or flu."

"You realize those are two separate types of sickness."

"Yes. I'm just not sure which one I have. I haven't been sick in years, I don't even know what to take to help me sleep at night. And there are so many variations and flavors..."

"Go to my place, there is medication in my bathroom. I'll have Lonney take you there now." Will was already pulling out his phone and texting Lonney.

"Don't be ridiculous, Will." Mackenzie stood up quickly causing the room to spin. She started to sway and she closed her eyes in hopes to regain control. Will noticed her balance was off, he reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Will." Mackenzie leaned into his hand. He caught her body when she dropped her head to his shoulder. His arm snaked around to wrap around her waist. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Lonney is downstairs. Can you make it down or do you want me to go down with you."

"Come with me, please." She didn't move. Will knew that if she was asking for help, she was letting all her defenses down. She fisted his sweater in one grip while the other hand help hold her body from falling over by leaning on the desk.

"Okay." Will gathered her things up and grabbed her jacket. Mackenzie stood where he left her. "When was the last time you ate? Or slept?"

"Yeah." Mackenzie looked at him. He motioned for her to follow him.

"No. When?"

"I ate Wednesday. I tried yesterday, but nothing came of it."

"We will get you something on the way. What about sleep?"

"I couldn't last night."

"The meds will help with that." He opened the car door to the backseat. She was in a clouded dazed. She couldn't remember how she got from his office to the vehicle.

Will wasn't shocked by her behavior. He knew Mackenzie would still work full force even if she was on her death bed. He also knew that she wasn't going to allow anyone else to take care of her the way that he would. He made a mental note to call Jim and let him know he'd be out for the night's broadcast.

"Take this." Will handed over the small medicine cup filled with a dark liquid. Mackenzie eyeballed it suspiciously.

"What is it?" She was leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

"It's going to help you sleep."

"Will-"

"Trust me, Mac." He watched her for a moment before adding, "It's NyQuill."

She brought it up to her mouth and quickly threw back the shot before she could argue more.

"I'll have Lonney run to your place, but in the mean time," he rummaged through one of his drawers and came up with a pair of sweat pants and one of his white shirts. "You can borrow this."

"I don't want to be any trouble. Lonney can take me back to work now."

"You'll be passed out and drooling all over my pillow in about 5 minutes."

"We have work that needs-"

"Kenzie," he put his hands on her shoulders, backing her up to the bed. "I'm not going to tell you again. Put the clothes on and get some sleep."

"I don't even feel tired."

"Then change, I'll find the least entertaining movie and watch it with you."

"Can we watch that new one that just came out?"

"I said least entertaining."

"Well what's the point of that?" Mackenzie still wasn't grasping the concept. He walked away from her and closed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and looked in his fridge for something he could feed her.  
Realizing he had nothing, Will pulled out his phone and began to assemble a text message to Lonney.

It had been a few moments and he still hadn't seen her emerge from the bedroom. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He found her laying in his bed, changed into his clothes, while hers lumped in a pile at the foot of the bed. He pulled the comforter put to cover her body. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching this woman that he loved.

"Sleep good, Kenzie." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to stretch this out as long as possible, but write it as quick as I can! :) **

**I love hearing what you guys think or feel, so please please, comment if you like/love/hate it. **

Will tried to keep himself busy as much as possible while Mackenzie was asleep. He read the paper, twice. Started reading a book. Watched a movie. He had even ran out to the grocery store to pick up for items to make something for Mackenzie to eat. He promised they would stop on the way to his place, but they never did. He knew that she loved his grilled cheese. At least she did when they were together. He hoped it was still her favorite.

It wasn't until after 3 that Mackenzie slowly opened her eyes. The sun inching its way up to her face, and it was starting to raise her body temperature higher than she already wanted it to be.  
She rolled over onto her back and stretched out her limbs. As she slowly came to her senses, she knew that she wasn't in her bed. There was no way that her bed was this comfortable; the blankets, the pillow, the scent of Will... This was not her bed. She sat up quickly, in a panic, searching the room with wide eyes. This was Will's room. She eyes landed on her clothes, neatly folded in a pile on the corner of the bed opposite of her body. She looked down and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Oh shit. What have I done?" She whispered. Assuming that she had once again messed everything up with Will. She quickly jumped out of his bed, tripping over the long pant legs of his sweatpants. She bumped into his bedside table creating a loud thud. She steadied the glass of water and hurried to the bathroom, quickly slamming the door behind her. She sat on the floor with her back against the bathtub. The lightheaded drowsiness hit her and she placed her head in her hands. She swallowed thickly, quickly, willing herself to keep her stomach fluids down.

"Mac?" Willa's voice came from the other side if the door. "Are you okay?"

Mackenzie wondered if she ignored him long enough would he disappear.

"Mac, I'm coming in." He slowly opened the door.

"Will. Please." She whispered, her head still in her hands.

"Hey," he quickly knelt down next to her. "You feeling okay?"

"Tell me that we -" she looked up into his eyes. She saw concern and worry and so much care and love in them.

"Mackenzie," his hand was cupping the back of her head. "You don't remember because of the NyQuill." He chuckled. "Nothing happened, okay?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him for another moment before nodding her head.

"You feeling okay? Wanna get out of this bathroom?"

"Yeah." She placed her hand in his to help pull herself up.

"Hungry? I went to the store earlier and picked up some things for you."

He pulled out a chair at his table. She sat down in it, rubbing her eyes.

"How long did I sleep?" Mackenzie ignored his question. But he went into he kitchen to start making her a grilled cheese anyway.

"At least 5 hours. How do you feel?"

"Tired." She thought hard for a second. "Am I hungover?"

Will laughed. "No. I gave you NyQuill, which helped you sleep, but you're feeling it wear off now."

Mackenzie nodded her head. "Can I call Jim? Just to check on everything?"

"Sure. My cell is on the table there."

"Thanks." She picked it up and called Jim's cell phone, walking out on to the balcony for some privacy.

Will continued to make her grilled cheese and vegetable soup. He periodically would look up to check on her.

"Sloan is covering for you?" She asked taking her seat at the table again.

"Yes." He placed the sandwich and bowl of soup on front of her.

It might've been the meds still in her system or that she had let her guard down completely with Will in the last few hours, but she suddenly felt overwhelmed with her emotions and feelings for Will. After everything - the fights, the lies, the cheating, the paybacks - after all of that, here he was making her favorite soup and sandwich. Her eyes brimmed with tears and tried to hold them back.  
Will noticed. He saw the tears about to fall and her hand cover her mouth.

"It's still your favorite?" He asked cautiously. Suddenly he was extremely self conscious of his creation.

"Billy." She stood up and threw her arms around him. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, rubbing his hand up and down her back.  
He didn't want to be the first to pull away, but he knew that she had to eat.

"Hey-" he said softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a wreck." She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. Just eat up." He smiled knowing that soon enough they'd be able to finish what they had started.

"How are you feeling?" He asked covering her with a blanket. She was sitting Indian style on the couch. She had just finished eating, took another dose of NuQuill and reminded Will of his promise of a movie.  
He knew she would be out again fairly soon. Hopefully for a longer period this time too. He wanted her to sleep through the broadcast and the majority of the night.

"About the same." She yawned.

"Well, I believe it's a cold or the flu. This," he pointed at her, "is not allergies."

"As long as I'm better by Monday."

"With plenty of rest you'll be feeling better by then - not 100%, but better."

Will sat down on the couch next to her when the movie started. He put in the only DVD he could find, which wasn't even something he was proud of owning. But Mackenzie seemed to be content with watching it.

"Will," Mackenzie whispered not taking her eyes off the tv. "Do you have another blanket?"

"Why? What wrong with the one I gave you?"

"It's just that I'm freezing right now and I thought -"

"Come here." He motioned for her to come down to his end of the couch.  
She reluctantly inched closer to him. He left his arm and placed it around her shoulders pulling her close to him. He felt her shaking for a few minutes until her body adjusted to his temperature.

"This is okay?" Mackenzie was panicking. Of course this is what she wanted. But was it what Will wanted.

"This is better than perfect." He smiled down on her.  
Mackenzie was passed out within minutes for moving closer. He wasn't quite ready to leave her, so he leaned his head back so it rested on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that read and commented on my last chapter! :) I love you all. I'm not done yet, but this is just because I'm obsessed with them.**

Will was jolted awake. He rolled his stiff neck and took his attention to the tv. The movie ended long ago and it just looped on the introduction screen. He looked down when the weight shifted next to him. Mackenzie was still curled up next to him. She had slid down, so her head was laying in his lap, forehead pressed against his stomach, her arms were folded up against her chest. One of his arms were draped around her waist, the other was tangled in her hair, holding her head.

He checked his watch. 10:40pm. This was still early in the night for them. But he felt exhausted. He decided once he got Mackenzie settled, he'd come back out here and fall asleep himself. Nothing wrong with starting the weekend out with more rest than usual.

Cautious to not wake her up, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down, pulling the blankets up over her and tucking her in. He brushed the hair out of her face, he loved watching her sleep. She was so content and at peace. He wished he could make her feel better. He could tell she wasn't her normal self. The way things were between them lately, she would never agree to the close proximity. He was to blame for that. But he was hoping he could change that.

He stood up and stretched his back.

"Billy?" He felt her hand find his.

"Hmmm?" He sat back down.

"Stay."

"Kenzie." Her sighed. "I'll be in the living room. Right out that door."

"Please." She whispered, tightening her grip in his hand.

"You sure?" He whispered back. He watched her head nod against the pillow. He walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in. He laid there for a few minutes, frozen. He was laying in bed with Mackenzie McHale. His Kenzie. She asked him to stay.

"Billy?" She rolled over "Where-"

"I'm right here, Kenz." He moved closer to her. She felt his arm wrap around her and pulled her to him. Will felt her relax the second he pulled her to him. She curled into chest and they both fell asleep pretty quickly.

Mackenzie was wide awake. It was dark in the room and the city lights still shown brightly. Will was still holding her. She was trying to control her breathing as waves of nausea crashed into her. She didn't want to get up and go to the bathroom prematurely. But she was terrified of getting sick in Will's bed.

After debating the outcome of both, she slowly pulled herself from his arms and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the light. Her head ached in protest. She sat in front of the toilet, the ground cool on her bare skin. Sitting up made the nausea feel even worse than before. She closed her eyes and convinced herself that she was fine. She sat like this for what seemed to be a very long time, until the sickness took over and she lunged for the toilet.

She didn't hear the door open, Will's voice or his footsteps. When she finally composed herself she sat back on her legs tucked underneath her. She could feel his hand on her back, rubbing up and down.

"I'm so sorry." She managed to get out between she crying and erratic breathing. She was crying mostly because she was embarrassed and she hated throwing up.

"It's okay, Kenzie." Will got up to retrieve a washcloth and ran it under the running water. "You don't have to apologize."

"I just feel like-" she couldn't get the last part out without another sob escaping. She felt so small sitting in a ball on the bathroom floor. She wiped her mouth and face with the washcloth. She stood up, a little off balance, and walked to the sink.

"Here," Will handed her his toothbrush. "Use mine. I'll get another one tomorrow."

Mackenzie nodded. She couldn't even fight him anymore.

"You need a new shirt?"

She nodded her head no.

"You okay?" He tried to find her eyes. He could tell that she was nervous, scared of him sending her home, embarrassed, tired.

She didn't respond, but she didn't have too. He already knew.

He moved closer to her. Kissed her forehead and then walked back out to the bedroom. She finished brushing her teeth and headed back out. Will had turned the tv on his his room and had it tuned into a sports game. Mackenzie crawled back into bed next to him trying to keep some distance in case he didn't want to be close to her now. She was sure she could still smell the vomit all over her.

"Will?" She asked quietly next to him.

"Yeah?" He didn't look away from the game.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Mackenzie." He looked down at her, this time putting his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "You know what the voicemail said. Why would you think anything different would happen here?"

"What does the voicemail have to do with any of this?"

"I told you," Will cleared his throat. "I told you that I never stopped loving you. And I want to be the one who takes care of you in sickness or health."

"You love me?"

"Kenzie," he smiled down at her. "I will always love you."

"Me too." She nodded and a few tears fell.

"Let's get some sleep, okay? You need rest."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and settled closer to him.

"Sleep tight." Will kissed the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is starting to slow down with the updates. :( I'm trying to get it finished and also keep up with all my other writing. :) **

**Everyone that has left me comments and messages - you guys are so awesome. I love reading them; it honestly keeps me going when I get writer's block. Love you guys. **

The morning sun woke Will up. The news echoed in the background. They must've fallen asleep with the tv on last night. He looked down and saw Mackenzie all curled up in his arms. Her hand was balled into a fist on his chest. His shirt was pulled tight where she gripped it.

He heard the faint vibration wof his phone on the night stand. With his free hand he reached over to see Sloan calling.

"It's a bit early," Will answered.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping." Will replied sarcastically.

"And when she's not?" Sloan countered.

"It's the flu."

"Does she need anything?" Sloan volunteered. "Medicine, food, anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Will laughed at Mackenzie's friend's dedication. "She needs clothes, a toothbrush, and whatever else you girls need or whatever."

"Perfect. I will be over around noon."

Will watched the news for another 30 minutes before deciding to get up. He untangled himself from Mackenzie and covered her back up with his blanket. He stretched and made his way into the kitchen, starting the coffee pot he glanced at the time. He never slept passed 8 on the weekends and it was well into 10. He thought back to the night before, they had gone to bed early, falling asleep on the couch even. Then it hit him - he slept so long and so good because Mackenzie was there. Whenever Mackenzie was around, Will noticed everything seemingly fell into perfection. He trusted her when he was on air to produce a perfect broadcast an she delivered every night. Why would he think that she wouldn't deliver outside of the office walls? He knew he had to forgive her, that was inevitable. Maybe he was ready. Or possibly he already, subconsciously did. And now he had to apologize to her for treating her the way he had. Will decided then, standing in the middle of his kitchen in his pajamas waiting for his first cup of coffee, that he had to make her believe and show her how much he loved her.

When Sloan stopped by a few hours later, Mackenzie was still asleep.

"Is this normal?" Sloan asked.

"She's sick Sloan. I'm surprised she hasn't turned comatose before now."

"She's with you. That's enough to bring anyone out of a coma."

"Is that sarcastic?" Will poured some coffee into a cup for Sloan.

"It's the truth." Sloan sat down on his couch. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Yes." Will say next to her.

"Mackenzie... She's..." Sloan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look, Mac is one of my best friends and I know she's still in love with you and I know she messed up, but the two of you... If you guys can't make this work, then I don't know how long she can put up this act."

"I know things have been hard on the team, you especially because she's your friend, but that will change."

"I hope so. She holds this team together. If she leaves, if we lose her... ACN would fall apart."

"I know." Will looks over at his door where Mackenzie was sleeping.

"So when will she be better?" Sloan quickly changed topics. Will was happy to comply with the new conversation, but his heart ached for the girl in his room.

"Do I look like a damn doctor?" Will laughed.

"You're the one taking care of her."

"Hopefully soon. She's worried about missing work on Monday. Charlie already told me to keep her home until Tuesday the very least."

"She's not going to be happy about that."

"I know." Will ran his hand over his face. "She's going to hate me for it."

"Maybe you could stay home with her. Talk to her."

"And miss the evening news?" Will have her a shocked look. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a thought." Sloan smiled. "I better get going before she wakes up. I brought her everything she'll need in that duffel bag."

Will took a shower, got dressed and waited as long as he could before he had to leave. He had a few appointments and errands I fulfill. He didn't want Mackenzie to wake up in his apartment alone, but the idea of waking her up was even worse.

He sat on the edge of the bed. Mackenzie had curled up into a ball where he had once been sleeping. Brushing the air out o her face, he felt how hot he forehead was. He knew that she probably had a low fever on Friday, but he hoped that it had disappeared through the night. He kissed her forehead. Leaving the cold medicine and a note on the nightstand, he disappeared. His note instructed her to take some medicine, sleep, drink water and to call him if she needed anything. He would be gone for a good chunk of the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews!**

She rolled over onto her stomach and stretched her arm out to the vacant space next to her. When she couldn't find him with her hand, she opened her eyes. The afternoon light filled the room with a warm, amber glow. She slowly moved to sit up. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was in a sauna. She reached for her phone and found a note underneath it.

'Kenz - I went out to run errands. Sloan brought some of your clothes and things. I'll be home around dinner time. Call me if you need anything.'

She unlocked her phone and dialed his number. Laying back down in bed, she listened to the obnoxious ringing and waited for his voice.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"When are you coming home?" Her voice sounded hoarse. She hasn't had much to eat or drink in the last 48 hours. And after sleeping for almost 17 hours straight, she was in very rough form.

"I'm actually on my way now."

"How close?" She mumbled.

"Very close." He smirked. He loved playing these games with her.

"William." She closed her eyes. She wasn't in the mood at all for this.

"I'm coming up the stairs now Mac."

"Okay." She whispered back. She was on the verge of crying - although she wasn't sure why. She just needed something, wanted something. She was physically and emotionally worn out. She felt even more sick than the days before and was certain that she'd need at least a few more days of recovery. She hasn't eaten since Wednesday. What she had eaten with Will on Friday came back up. She felt weak and dizzy from the lack of nutrition. As starved as she was, she knew that it was bound to come back out.

Will had just came back into his place, set his keys and the bag down on the counter and made his way to his bedroom.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey." She responded. He could tell right away that she had been crying.

"How are you feeling?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Worse. I'm so hungry, but I don't want to eat. Just sitting up made me dizzy and I'm sweating." Mackenzie dropped her arms and sighed. "This is ridiculous."

"You've got a little bit of a fever."

"I just want to feel better."

"Let's do this." Will grabbed both of her hands. "Drink some juice, if you keep it down, I'll make you some soup. I got some DVDs and some more NyQuill. So let's watch a movie, get something to eat. Take some medicine. And if you feel up to it, you can take a shower and change clothes."

"I'm such a pain, aren't I?"

"Sometimes, yes, but its why I-" Will cut himself off. Did he want to say it? She was fully awake and aware of what he was saying. There had been no mentions yet of their conversation the night before. Either Mackenzie was so out of it that she didn't remember or she was choosing to ignore what happened.

"Why you what?" Mackenzie asked. She looked at him. He could see the discomfort in her eyes, the sleepiness that clouded her usually vibrant eyes.

"It's why I love you." He said quickly. "Come on," he held out a hand. "That juice isn't going to drink itself."

"Billy." She put her hand in his as her watery eyes overflowed whenever she blinked.

"Please don't," Will wiped her eyes. "We can take when you're feeling better."

She didn't say anything. Just nodded her head. He pulled her to a standing position and with his arm around her shoulders he steadily directed her out to the couch.

"Sit." He instructed and she complied. "Apple or orange?"

"Apple."

He disappeared from her view. She found the remote and turned on the tv. Will returned moments later with a glass of apple juice. Sucking it down with a straw, she settled into the couch.

Her eyes were getting heavy. Will knew that she was close to passing out soon. She had another dose of NyQuil and a bowl of chicken noodle soup in her system, so Will hoped it was only a matter of time.

Knowing full well that she wouldn't make it through a 2 hour movie he had promised if she was still awake at the end o the movie they'd talk about last night. She brought the conversation up at dinner. Asking why he would ever even say something like that if he didn't mean it. The accusation hurt, but Will understood where it was coming from. She still had walls up - walls that he helped her build to keep him out.

He was now regretting the promise, opening his mouth and saying it to begin with. Not because he didn't mean it - he meant it with every ounce of his being. But Mackenzie was eager and determined to have that conversation. Despite the sleep that suppressed her to the couch she was keeping herself awake. Every time she even started to go under, her body shook itself awake for another 10 minutes. At first, Will ignored it. He could feel the couch shake a little each time. It broke his heart to she her forcing herself to stay awake.

"Mac," he moved down to where she was just a ball on the opposite end of the couch. Her head rested heavily on the arm rest. "Honey," he laid his hand on her shoulder and tried not to startle her.

"Hmmm?" A random noise came from her. She didn't look up at him.

"Let's go to bed," Will stood up.

"But the movie," Mackenzie protested. "I'm watching it, I'm awake."

"Kenzie." Will said firmly. "You're tired,"

"I want to watch the movie so we can talk." Mackenzie was about to break down. Will could hear it in her voice.

"I know," he ran a hand over his face, regretting he promise he made. She was stubborn and he should've know that this was bound to happen. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm not going until we talk."

"Mackenzie I will carry you and lock you in that bedroom until you sleep. I will not be responsible for your slow recovery."

"Billy. Please." She pleaded, more awake now.

"I promise we will talk in the morning. I hate seeing you like this, and I won't be the reason for it."

"But you promised tonight," Mackenzie started to stand up. Leaning against the back of the couch to get her bearings.

"I know." Will stood up, held down his hand. "I've wanted to talk to you for a long time about us. One more night isn't going to change my mind about anything."

"You promise?" She places her hand in his and let him pull her up. When she was standing, he leaned into him. He felt her whole body weight lean against him and knew that she was feeling much more weaker than they both thought.

"I haven't stopped loving you yet." He smiled and in one quick motion he picked up his EP and carried her into his bedroom.

"I've been horrible to you, haven't I?" She wept. He knew it was going to happen. She had reached the end of her rope long ago. He knew that another full night's of sleep would do her good.

"Shhh," he laid her down on his side, covering her up with a thin sheet. She was already in his sweat pants and one of his hoodies. The clothes were oversized on her small frame, but he was comforted knowing that she chose his clothes over her own.

She took a deep breath and loudly exhaled through her stuffed nose.

"Stay," she reached for his hand.

"I am." He left her for a moment to lock up the loft and turn off the lights.

Will slipped into bed shortly after, pulling a sleepy Mackenzie to him. He slid his arm under her back, so her head rested on his chest. His thumb rubbed lines up and down her arm, while his other hand tangled into her hair, calmingly massaging her head. She sniffled and he knew she was still upset about not talking.

"It's okay, just relax Kenz."

"I don't want you to hate me forever."

"Shhh, close your eyes for me, okay? I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Okay." She moved as close to him as she could, squeezing him tighter than before. Her legs wrapped around his in an effort to pull him closer.

"Everything is going to be okay from now on. I promise you."

She didn't respond, just nodded against his chest.

"What's gonna help you sleep? Want the TV on?"

Again she didn't respond. She nuzzled her head deeper into him. He smiled, knowing exactly what would put her to sleep. He used to sing to her all the time when they were together. When she had nights that insomnia claimed her soul, when she was so worked up that she couldn't lay still, when she was broken or sad enough that she laid motionless, Will would sing to her.

When he began to sing, she relaxed in his arms instantly. He felt her head weigh heavy on his chest and her breathing had slowed down, he knew she was finally asleep. Only then did he let himself slip into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is tentatively the last chapter. I hadn't thought the story would stretch this far. But this is finished, until I get a crazy idea to write more. ;)**

Will woke up first at 4 am and couldn't fall back to sleep. The first time he tried to get out of bed, Mackenzie stirred and held on to him. He settled back for another hour before he grew restless and had to get up.

To kill time, he decided to get caught up on some of the work he missed on Friday. It was Sunday and as much as he enjoyed the idea of staying in with Mackenzie tomorrow, he knew that he'd have to go in. At least for the evening when he was scheduled to be on air. Among the work he completed, he sent an email to Charlie explaining that he'd be in the office in the afternoon, but Mackenzie was still going to be out.

By the time he finished, he knew that Mackenzie would be up soon., so he made his way to the kitchen to start making her something to eat. She had kept the soup down last night and was asking for seconds, so he knew that she was coming back around. He made some pancakes and left it set on the table for her.

"Kenzie," he whispered pulling back the comforter that covered her body. How this women slept with a comforter and sweats, he'd never understand.

"Uhmm..." She rolled over to face him. "What time...?"

"I made you breakfast." Will smiled and softly laughed at her.

"Now?" She questioned him, still sleepy.

"Well, it is almost 10."

"Okay." She lazily rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"And yes, this breakfast will include our talk," he rubbed her back. "If you are up for it."

Any mention of the talk and Mackenzie was wide awake.

"Of course, I mean, yes."

"You sure?" He questioned not wanting to push her.

"Yeah," she sounded confident, but inside she was a puddle of nerves.

They had decided to wait until they had both finished eating breakfast before talking. And now they were out on his balcony. Mackenzie was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, a blanket over her shoulders to block the wind and a cup of tea in her hands. Will say directly across from her, he moved his seat to sit so they could face each other.

"I want to tell you something, but I need you to promise me something," he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I want you to wait until I'm finished before you say anything."

"Okay." She said in a small voice.

"Okay." Will looked nervous but ready. "I need to apologize for all the shit I put you through. You didn't deserve any of it. And I think for a while, the more shit I threw at you and the better you handled each punishment, I felt I had to send something else your way. I said things I didn't mean, I didn't things I'm not proud of and I pushed you away. Just like I did when you went I Brian. And I know that pushing you away is what essentially put us in this position now, but I would really like to make it up to you. Starting now, I if I can, if you want. I'm so sorry Mackenzie. You are everything to me. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Mackenzie was crying uncontrollably. She couldn't get any words out.

"Mackenzie?" Will was pleading with her to say or do something. Her silence was killing him.

She nodded her head and put down the cup on the table next to her. She got up and moved to his lap, where she started crying even harder, but was able to whisper in his ear. "I love you,"

Will wrapped his arms around her, held her tight and whispered back, "I love you."

"You were the only love worth having." Mackenzie whispered through her tears.

He kissed her hard. Picking her up and carrying her, blanket and all, back into the house and into his room. He set her down on the bed and crawled in next to her.

"Let's be us again." He spoke into her hair. She nodded against him.

"Let's be us." She whispered back after placing a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
